full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Onna
Onna is one of Mark's retainers along with Emi and Salia, and somewhat of a big sister to all three of them. In fact, she convinces Salia to loosen up and go out with a boy. Though Peter Talbot is the one that she sets her up with. Characteristics *'Name': Onna *'Age': 24 (appearance-wise), 300 (chronologically) *'Hair': Black (human form) *'Eyes': Dark red (both forms) *'Likes': women, lesbian erotica, martial arts, hot springs *'Dislikes': Men, bullying, slavery *'Family': Unknown Appearance Human Onna is an athletically but curvaceous woman, with short cut black hair, and a fire tattoo in her right inner thigh. Dragon Onna is a black Asian dragon with red eyes, fiery red main, back scales, and tail, four gold horns on head, five claws, and whiskers on the back of lower jaw. Background Assigned guard to Prince Markus, Onna is a strong, capable warrior adept in many forms of combat and pyromancy (fire magic). After many years serving the royal family, she has become something of an older sister figure to the young prince. She was trained for most of her life by Tartarus the Fallen, a former Eternal Dragon (basically the gods of the dragons' realm). She grew up thinking of her teacher as the good guy, and learning dark magic and arts from him. By her adult years, she began to do his dirty work, gaining the reputation as "The Witch of Tartarus", until she learned that all her life, she'd been manipulated by Tartarus; he betrayed her, and left her for dead. When she was to be executed by Queen Amina, she pieced together what really happened in the witch's life, and decided to take her into the Rosen Clan. Personality Onna is the main pervert of the Rosen Clan, as she likes to feel up almost every woman she encounters. As a hardcore lesbian, she usually dislikes the presence of men, though she has made several exceptions with her prince and the remaining members of their clan. She can also be a little insecure when someone new is stealing the attention from her, such as when Mark starts looking up to Shelby as a big sister and when Salia unexpectedly develops a one-sided crush on Peter. Skills/Abilities Powers * Pyromancy: Disgusted by Tartarus and his betrayal, Onna opted to learn the abilities of the valiant, honest Red Dragons, and though she was mostly self-taught, she had developed very adept skills in fire magic. * Fire manipulation: Ability to create fire from her own natural energies, and bend it to her will, as well as pre-existing fire. * Fire Breath: A difficult ability for Onna to learn initially, given her natural Acid, but one she had come to master. * Partial Transformation: in addition to a hybrid form, Onna is able to temporarily alter parts of her body into its dragon form for a swift,powerful attack, such as claws, horns, whiskers that can be used as whips, and her mane, which can ignite and be used as a fiery weapon or personal shield. * Shadow Melding: '''Onna is able to merge with her shadow for a quick getaway, a leftover skill from her days with Tartarus. Skills * '''Martial Arts Relationships Onna's Relationships Gallery Onna, casual and anatomy.JPG|Human Onna, Dragon form.JPG|Dragon Onna, Hybrid Form.JPG|link=Hybrid form Eyecatchers Voice Actor Wendee Lee Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Rosen Clan Category:Sakura Castle Hot Springs Category:Triple Changers